


Call of The Wild

by CanineR7A7



Category: Wolfblood (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, Maddy needs a hug, Other, Pre-Season/Series 03, The class are strangely protective, The main OC needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: A few months after the Smiths left for Canada, Dr Whitewood funds a school trip to a ski lodge. The class are attacked on the way there and find themselves burdened with a centuries old secret that reveals why Maddy was forced to leave.





	Call of The Wild

Whitewood knew she had messed up when it came to the Smiths, knew that she was the reason they had been torn away from their home. She was a scientist, curious by nature, when she’d learnt that there was another species out there; one that appeared human but became a fierce predator once the sun went down, well, she had thought it was only in the movies – so when she had seen enough to suspect such people existed, and had found the evidence to prove it, she hadn’t stopped to think that she could be endangering a family, never mind an entire species. She knew Shannon may not forgive her for what she had done, knew that the others definitely wouldn’t forgive her; she’d taken their friend from them after all.

“Unless.” She powered on her laptop and began searching. She may no longer have the resources to bring the Smiths home herself, but she had enough money to at least let the others see them. The only question was how to do it. Her eye caught an advertisement for a ski lodge in Canada, that would have to do.


End file.
